


【wanlson】海誓

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: 大唐外交官温大人/离乡奥咪王子人设来自悠博





	1. Chapter 1

五更鼓将响，官道上已轩盖如市。

今年立春的日子正赶上正月十五，是雷少卿要上朝的日子。

虽说是立春，可眼下还未出正月，春天哪肯轻易破冰。马蹄声搀杂冷风一起砸上人脸，翻身下得马来，将缰绳交由仆役，便与同僚一道招呼应和，向宫门内行去。

忽听得一声高扬的嗓音自他身后破空而来，唤他名字：“啊——哟——！雷兄！”

他应声回转头去，只见来人笑盈盈往前疾走数步来至眼前。一身绯衣，头顶绀色展脚幞头简单束起，还有碎发不规不矩地散在幞头外面，犀銙的革带上佩着出入宫门所用的银鱼符。那银色的鱼儿随他走动的脚步晃得刺眼，珠玉手串的碰撞声叮咚作响，更是刺耳。

雷见到眼前人嬉笑的脸色和滴溜乱转的眼神，晨起小食时的那股火气腾地涌起来，胡乱拱拱手，没好气地回了句：“温大人！”

来人正是鸿胪寺卿温子仁，雷少卿在他手下做事，任是恨得牙根发痒，在外头礼数也不能落下。

“雷兄，你怎么面色不佳？还在气方才的事情吗？”温子仁明知故问还要拿话打趣他。

雷粗声粗气地答：“我有什么气的，小小老鼠偷吃了我的饼丝罢了，我和他一般见识吗？！”

“你这话就还是带气了。”温子仁笑眯眯地回。

晨起小食雷少卿是在自己府上用的，自己抢了他汤饼里几筷子饼丝才惹得他如此动气。心想这家伙原本就贪睡，难得早起上朝现在还是半饱的肚子，也就不再故意逗他发火，扯过他的袖子携手往前行，一边讨好道：“好雷兄，都是我的不是，下朝咱们去吃春饼，卷好多荠菜和肉馅儿。上回在东市开的西京腔只吃了小半壶，咱们再吃些。”

“那饼得羊肉馅的，配上蒜末咸豉，还得再来碗老板娘亲自捏的浇三勺卤的羊油馎饦才行！”雷少卿说到此处终于舒展眉头，喉头吞咽几下，已是越说越饿。

温大人一一应下，又与雷少卿小声说：“方才没和你说，昨天上面可传了消息今天有外邦的王子来朝，咱们接下来有的忙活了。”

“好你个温子仁，我说你这抠门寺卿怎的阔绰起来，原是假话哄我！有贵客来是要排宫宴了，我还能吃上大人您的饼？”白眼一翻，顿时又没了好言语，“也不知道是哪家王子，端的是会选日子。好嘛，我还答应了可比今夜上花市赏灯，这要是还排起夜宴来……”

又听他絮絮念了一路，这才来到殿前。正在节庆里，群臣奏事前均登殿拜贺。末了才听阶上的大太监高声宣：“大西国王子奥姆殿下来贺！献南洋珠十斛、夜明珠百颗，血珊瑚两尊……”

天光尚早，寒风时起时歇，这一声高呼倒像是叫醒了薄冰初融的冬河，云影里晃出波光般的清晨日色。温子仁立在人群中眯起眼睛，只瞧见逆着日头走进殿内的伟岸人影，周身都笼着夺目金光。 

待他走至近前，才从迷花的眼里看清君子一人立于殿中。周身着金鳞甲衣，肩头披亮面黄金缎子的大氅；头顶金冠嵌璀璨宝石，又雕琢繁复花纹，竟是极罕见的鱼尾模样。来客的气度更是非凡，凌厉面容，晶亮碧蓝的眸子一转直教旁人目眩神迷。

饶是温大人鸿胪寺宿直这些年接待外邦贵客，来往胡人见得多了，打眼一瞧这天人般风姿卓绝的王子也不禁看得眼珠发直，膝盖打软。

“从没听过什么大西国，温君见多识广可曾听过。”雷少卿耳边细语才令他回神。

温子仁摇摇头，只道不知。又忆起儿时父亲同他讲的马六甲航海经商时遇见的传奇，也未听过大西国的名号。

再细看，王子甲胄上的暗纹亦是不曾见过的样式，一并他身后的随从穿着也是奇形怪状。更怪的是，这贡礼热闹铺张的王子身后竟只有一位随从。温子仁又瞧了那随行的武将一眼，刚巧与他对上眼神，便被那人杀气腾腾的神色与面上可怖刀疤吓得低下头去。

王子开口语音倒似罗马腔调，通晓藩语的温子仁便被叫上前去通译。

午宴设在太液池西南山上的清辉阁，地势高耸，景色一览无余。王子在席间谈到大西国是地处西海尽头的大国，商贾往来街市繁盛，这次来中原也是久闻大唐盛名父王令他远行朝贺，他自小习武而同行的穆克将军也是武艺超群，未免张扬也就只他二人前来。

“大西国崇拜海神，海上商船如织，周边小国无不来贡。都城设有殿宇神庙，内里皆由金银及海底宝石嵌饰。此次带来的珍珠珊瑚在大西都是取之不竭，只愿与陛下互通商路，既盟之后，永世为好。”

天子坐于高台，听得温子仁的译述，捋顺颌角短须微笑点头，并不当即允诺什么，只顾与王子推杯换盏，赏乐歌舞。

温子仁坐在奥姆王子和穆克将军身侧。王子也沉得住气，举杯同饮言笑晏晏，时而侧脸向温子仁询问桌上的新鲜吃食。

“这道是羊肉。冷修羊，取羊后腿切片加香料煮至酥透。捞出后再浇上咸卤，晾凉即可食。”

“羊？”没见过羊的王子显然还不会使筷子，只拿单支玉箸戳起一片肉，歪头皱眉，不解。

温子仁形容了好一会，也没能解释清楚，心下着急手忙脚乱又双手举到头顶比划了个羊角：“咩！咩咩叫的小羊。”

稚拙动作逗得王子扑哧一乐，天神一样的塑像忽而面目生动起来。

温子仁一时愣住，脸颊烧得发烫。他开始后悔刚才为何偏偏要学羊叫，又庆幸自己肤色生得黑，脸红亦不会叫人看穿。

宴会散去，王子久坐未起，温子仁陪在一旁，三人无话。又过片刻，温子仁终于开口问：“殿下是否要回驿馆歇息？宫中滞留过久也不合规矩……”

奥姆点头，站起身却晃了一下，温子仁不禁伸手扶了一把。王子很快抽回手去，又站稳脚步。穆克迈出一步隔在两人当中。

这一扶实是越矩，温子仁只好告罪：“殿下恕罪。”

奥姆摆摆手：“不知道你们唐人的水喝了竟然头昏眼花。”

“殿下，方才饮的是葡萄酒。”

“葡萄……酒……真是极……”

奥姆的嗓音模糊晦暗，后面几个字温子仁没能听清，却见他慢悠悠迈开步子朝山下走，他和穆克赶忙跟上。

顷刻间，雪粒攸攸而下，荡成满山的白芒。

王子顿足抬头望向天空，轻问：“子仁，这又是什么？”

“殿下，是雪。”

“雪……” 雪花飘落至王子的额头即融成水珠滑下，竟似闪烁泪痕，他抬手抹去眉间落雪，伴随言语吐出雾气，“我家乡，没有这个……”

温子仁没有作声，雪片伴着风卷到脸上，刺得发痛。不知为何这痛延伸到心脏来，隐隐绞着。他只得开口兀自遮掩这段静默：“殿下，回去罢。山上天寒，忘了叫他们备手炉子。”

奥姆闭眼眨去凝在纤长眼睫上的白，低低应了一声。

“好。”


	2. Chapter 2

不期而至的降雪也无法将上元节的长安变冷。

  
接连三夜不设宵禁，皇城门外早已高悬灯轮。灯轮高二十丈许，衣以锦绮饰以金银，燃五万盏灯，如通天的花树。黄昏将至，灯火便陆续亮起，整座城火树琪花，金窗玉槛，连绵成万里光浪。

奥姆走在街上，边张望新鲜景象，边听温子仁在旁为他热忱描述大唐风土人情，讲上元节的渊源风俗。两人边走边聊，话渐投机。  
  
穆克按他吩咐留在鸿胪客馆整理行装，他只偕同温子仁和几个鸿胪寺的宾仆出门。  
  
未免招摇王子已经换上汉人装束，圆领窄袖的天青色夹袄绣着流云暗纹，披上毛料的月白斗篷，远远望去又真像是哪家风流公子。  
  
再向前走，绕过一行频送秋波的游伎，王子在一个摊点前止住脚步，用手指了指悬在竹枝上的鲤鱼灯笼，转头问道：“子仁，这个，用你们唐音该怎么说？”  
  
“回殿下，是，鱼。”  
  
“鱼——鱼——”奥姆跟着缓缓念了两遍。  
  
“殿下您居于海边，应该有很多鱼？”  
  
提到这个，淡淡然的王子转瞬高兴起来：“对，我家有很多，大得要比你们的楼宇还大，美的要比，嗯，你们的灯火还美。各种各样，非常多的——鱼。”最后一个音，他故意重重去念，唇瓣微微上翘，眼睛里亮起熠熠神采。  
  
温子仁抬头看王子，只见灯色映在那人蓝衣之上，清澈如水，连同他斗篷上丝丝缕缕的绒毛也轻轻浮动着，水草舞动似的曼妙。他肺腑中好多字句冒着水泡涌上心头，却来不及说，急忙忙抖落下来只变成一句干巴巴的：“殿下，能再和我说说大西国的事情吗？”  
  
“可以，只不过——”  
  
温子仁见他迟疑，怕他心中不愿，连忙接话：“殿下若是不便多说也无妨。”  
  
奥姆道：“不，我是十分口渴，咱们最好先找点水喝。”  
  
“那不如，去喝点甜酒！”温子仁释然笑答。

他差宾仆速去相熟的酒肆，令僻静偏院先摆上酒席，随后同王子再悠然前去。  
  
未曾想半道遇见了雷少卿携夫人在逛灯市，互相引荐之后，一行人又热情招呼共同前往。

酒，是不易醉人的米酒，汤白而味甘；菜，备了鲫鱼鲙，羊肉羹，再佐胡芹、园葵、菌蕈，及新鲜瓜果。白日里宫宴大肉吃得腻了，现下看到这些爽口的吃食也不禁胃口大开。灯笼静挂屋外廊下，灯火由回纹窗棂透进室内，在四人席地而坐的软毡上切出影来。  
  
遣退了侍从宾仆，温子仁热情妥贴地敬酒分食，又引奥姆王子说了好些大西国的风情地貌，古今变迁。说到兴头上又说起大西国的战争政局诸类秘辛。温雷二人又类比了中原史上的战事，奥姆王子也能一语道破其中奥妙，其机谋雄略令众人抚掌赞叹，席上好一派热闹光景。

酒过几巡，温子仁开始有些打诨，他拿筷头点着盘腿坐在他右手边的雷少卿，打趣道，“白天说我抠门，晚上这顿还是少不了你的！你叫可比评理，你这几年是不是被可比越喂越胖！怎么还成天想着讹我的食！”这个“可比”，便是在说雷夫人了，说着他又调转筷子指了指对面的胡人女子。

雷少卿与夫人皆是波斯国人，他们三人年少上京时相识，这些年来情同手足，说话一点没有避讳。  
  
可比与雷一般，是泼辣有趣的性子，当下佯怒打开温子仁的筷子，又笑盈盈地说：“冤枉啊温大人，还不都是您那里的伙食肥得流油。我家的粗鄙野食哪能一样计较。”

三人不禁笑闹在一处，这一下便显出王子的生分。  
  
奥姆慢慢喝酒，这半日学了些词句却也实在不怎么能插上话，听他们说得热闹只停下来笑笑。

温子仁酒量不高，却又偏爱贪杯，喝得昏昏沉沉，一侧身，惯用的左手撞到了身旁王子正举杯的右臂。一盏酒浆尽数倾在王子身上。温子仁惊了一跳，酒也醒了三分，慌不迭地拿袖子去揩王子的衣襟。  
  
王子倒也不恼，低声安抚，“我也常日在水里，不怕这个。”

温子仁颇为感慨，心道，王子和气慷慨真没有那些个“外邦大人”的架子，敬佩之情又添了几分。举杯又敬过去：“殿下真君子，大西国皇储如此，必是太平安宁，盛世祥和。”  
  
奥姆垂眼片刻，抬起头来换上淡淡浅笑：“我……可能不是成功的国王……”说出这番话的王子，又忽觉失言，只得撇开了眼，抬手又给自己满上一杯。  
  
温子仁瞧出他失落，虽不明白，亦出言宽慰，“殿下这样风华绝代的人物，有什么不会，我说会！您必定是千古一帝。”

谁知王子听得这话，竟豁然扔下手中杯盏，横眉怒声：“别说了！”

温子仁也不料他竟有这般大的反应，一时愣住。一旁早在那昏昏欲睡的雷少卿被吓得一个激灵还没弄清怎么回事，一把拽过温子仁，对奥姆慌忙赔笑，“他醉了，他醉了，不是存心的，殿下你莫恼他。”  
  
奥姆也总算醒回了神，局促地抹了抹脸，低声道：“是我喝糊涂了。”言毕又拾起倾翻的杯子，侧脸同温子仁说：“今天就到这里，子仁，你陪我回客馆吧。”  
  
三人连忙称是，各自道别分道而归。

好好的宴会竟不欢而散，温子仁被街上凉风扫过身子，一腔血都冷了。心下惴惴，脚步也踟蹰，安静跟在王子身后也不敢再多言语。  
  
两个酒醉行人一前一后飘飘然由西市来至了含光门旁的水渠边。温子仁正低头懊悔，忽觉前面的人止住了脚步，抬起头，发现王子正静静望着他。那清如春泉皎如冬月的眼眸里，什么也看不透。

“子仁，刚刚我不该冲你发火。”穿堂风熙攘而过，惹动他的斗篷猎猎鼓动，王子又垂脸看向水面，“我只是想起家乡。你看，长安的水，很多。你白天告诉我，你们有八水绕长安，却没有一条水路能通往我的家。”  
  
云彩被风卷净了，水渠里许愿的花灯浸透了月色。这幽静光亮，不，温子仁又思量道，这整座城的灯火，也不及他眼底的闪烁。他轻声道：“此间事了，殿下就能回去一解乡愁。鼓敲三更，还是先回去歇下吧。”  
  
奥姆应了好，可此刻饮得多了又被水边冷风吹过，脚步晃了几晃，一时竟站不直身子。温子仁连忙扶住王子手臂，王子不再闪避便任由他搀扶，朝含光门内走去。

回到客馆也没有见到穆克将军身影，想是已经夜深睡下，此刻也不好再招呼杂役帮忙打理。温子仁扶着王子坐于胡床之上，替他解掉斗篷，点上炭火于香炉里烘了安息香，又温好了水递上一方拭面的热帕子。  
  
温子仁见王子没有更多吩咐，打算告辞，回头望向奥姆半隐于黑暗的面孔，胸口一热突然认真说道：“殿下，方才您虽然动怒了，或许也认为我的话大错特错。但是我还是觉得，您这样的人会是一位明君。”

这话说得极净极诚。  
  
王子头脑滚热，再开口，还未出声，已不由自主地拉住了寺卿的手腕。

“温子仁，此间事了，你愿意同我回大西国吗？”

温子仁立于原地，怔怔看向奥姆扬起的脸。他自持端正的神色丝丝皲裂，从底下绽开的七情六欲俱上苍白面容，眼里水光湿润，眼下又有酒染的酡红。  
  
一个“好”字在喉口滚了又滚，终是哽住，最后只剩下一丝力气，反把王子往自己怀里一带，低头吻了下去。

一炉烟雾袅袅，火光如星辰，而炉腹烫暖。  
  
香料的气息包裹奥姆发梢上海盐般的涩，混成甘甜又辛香的气味，缠在两人相抵的胴体。  
  
原来这味道也能化身苦酒，又成甜醴，教人忽而窃喜，忽而悲戚。


	3. Chapter 3

只是唇和唇贴着，温子仁不再有别的动作。

面前这人稍微分开距离，低头看他，又拿手摩挲上他肩头摇摇欲坠的衣衫喃喃乞怜：“殿下，殿下！我，愿同您去大西。”

奥姆被他一吻，僵在榻上，忍不住摸了摸的嘴唇，想起曾经吻过自己的人。

人又对自己的记忆了解几许？自身的，旁人的，增删篡改后又有哪些隐秘晦涩的内容。

若是勉强算上儿时母亲的吻，亦没有太多人吻过他，就连他曾经的未婚妻子都没有亲近过他。一时思绪竟似蒙上水雾般渺茫无极，而他潦倒得没有半截浮木去跨越山海。又霍然想起母亲温柔笑容，父亲宽厚手掌，连同那些肃穆卫兵、辉煌宫殿、骇人巨兽；誓师的震天高呼、海底的沸腾火柱、戟上的冰冷血液，还有，他的兄长，将他一战挫败至尘埃里的兄长……画面如同极速游动的沧龙掠影，庞然身躯过去最终有莹亮的光芒透过幽暗深海照在眼前——

是温子仁专心望他时，一双星子般透彻的眼。

温子仁抬起手，手腕细瘦上面挂着各色的手串。他摘下一条殷红沁紫的珠串，解开绳结取出其中一颗。又散了束住发髻的暗红丝绦，将那颗珠子串成结，交到王子掌中，“这串石榴石，是父亲在世时，从海外经商带回。臣贴身佩戴十余年，如今拆开赠予陛下。愿陛下见此珠，如见子仁。”

奥姆摒住一口气，片刻才徐徐叹了出来：“温子仁，你若是别有所求可以乘早打住。很早以前我在国中已经失势，一个落魄皇族给不到你什么好处。哦，那海底的珠子我有的是，你要是想要倒是没什么难的。如果是贪图这身体，我听说你们长安的平康里有的是漂亮的胡人男子……”

借酒劲说出这番话，是打定主意要收回了刚刚的意乱情迷。

这话一出口，温子仁搭在他腕上的手骤然一紧，脸上涌起愤然血红，“我句句真心，殿下却拿我当小人，那便是了！刚刚还在思量今后是否要辞官与您同游！不只是大西国，这世间山水、四海八荒也想与您一道。我愿做您的行路杖，更甚于您头顶桂冠！却不曾想殿下如此看待，小人这就告辞！”

这告白字句铿锵一地，沁入心血，凝成痂块。浸在醉意与内疚的折磨之中，奥姆头痛欲裂，如同沉入浑浊洋流，心悸如水草缚紧他。

“把你这破烂珠子，也拿走！”

温子仁用力攥紧他的手腕，奥姆的腕子圆润柔滑。温子仁将它握得死了，奥姆的整个手臂都几乎被他扯进怀里，拇指甚至轻轻摩挲几下，又移了位置覆住王子掌心里那枚珠子。他用了十足的力气，那石头硌得两人手心生疼。

“我心如此石。唯有这个东西，还请殿下收下。”声音隐隐刺来甚至变了音调。

我心如此石。

温子仁身上那袭绯色的袍子映在奥姆的眼中，融成了炉中香雾一样温柔的色泽。

这就是丢盔弃甲，输给爱欲一字。奥姆心念。他听见有什么东西轰隆隆坍塌成齑粉，复又缓缓抽出新芽。

王子放松了气力，放软了僵硬的喉音道：“子仁，你，替我戴上吧……”

只是一霎，王子便瞧见温子仁的眼里又亮起来，抬手将那颗红石系上自己脖颈，仿佛有着许多的爱与暖。

世上原来还有爱这回事。

奥姆眼眶一热泛出泪来，温子仁却捧住他的面颊，轻轻吻了上来。与最初的心猿意马截然不同，郑重而克制地吻，如同仪式。  
两人搂在一处，温子仁的脸，身体，唇舌都是滚烫的，不知道是因为酒气，还是熏香，动作皆钝，昏昏沉沉不知轻重。四目紧闭，似沉在水里，又像烤在火上，舌肉相触又热又粘。奥姆抬起手拢住温子仁后颈，在这个深切的亲吻中渐渐搂紧他。  
纠缠半晌，温子仁终于放开他，喘息未定，“殿下，您能允我……”  
他压在身上有如万丈海水压在心头，奥姆未等他说完，睁开眼睛，将他拉向自己。

“允了。”

他们的身体紧紧缠着，温子仁又吻上去，舌尖拨弄他的下唇，左手沿衣缝探进去顺势拉开他衣襟，往温热胸腹上摸。二人身势一转，双双倒入胡床帐中。

温子仁起先只探进一指，只觉身下人软肉一紧，便绞得极厉害。

“子仁……” 

温子仁在他的后颈落下一吻。

“别怕，我不会伤你。”

只这轻轻一句话，奥姆喉间呜哝声便平息许多，将面颊埋入臂膀，只是微微颤着肩。

“殿下，不愿看我吗？”温子仁叹了口气，手指慢慢退出，带出黏液藕断丝连。

王子扭头看过来，才发现寺卿也在看他，就这一分神的功夫，又探进身下一指。两指就在体内温柔处摩挲，却不光蛮进，亦细细揉捏，直至深处。

这一错落，王子险些叫出声响，只得咬紧牙关双手紧紧攥住，如溺水一般重重喘气。温子仁又将手探至奥姆身前抚摸，腿间形状硬挺，前端有粘腻汁液溢透亵裤，沾到温子仁手上。

王子堪堪叼住嘴唇，抖着腰朝他手心里慢慢顶腰。

很快便出了许多汗，两人紧挨着，每一寸皮肤都像融化成一处，直是蜜里调油。空气已热得和香气凝成馥郁膏状，只有胡床上的两具身体被炉火照成赤金，线条流利化成一阙诗歌。

锦被之下事，温大人实在是头一回尝，全靠胡乱摸索，又回想着从前雷少卿拿给自己偷看的春宫，翻过王子的身子扶着自己试探半天才慢慢往里推。那里湿软紧窒，他不禁喘出热气，伸手又将王子的腿拉开了些，腿根有一道黏滑水迹蜿蜒而下。

温子仁再往里顶，他又颤起来，热流往外涌，蠢蠢欲动，腔子里的血都似烧沸了。

“雷兄以前给过我一个好物件。”温子仁兀自地喘，“我们这里叫春宫图。我想起里面招式……全想和殿下试一遍……”

奥姆已没有气力答话，只拿一个嗯字应他。顶得越深，越觉下面胀痛酥痒，抽插变快，幅度反而小，像陷进窄小海沟里头，进退两难，要把人引到更深处。

奥姆狂乱的脑里一闪而过许多遥远情境：漆黑的水牢，母亲金色的长发和哥哥金色的瞳仁……这画面和身上人热烈的动作搅得他几欲落泪，眼里湿润，只得抬手遮掩。

温子仁见他神情松动，慢下来问他是不是弄得痛了。见王子闭眼摇头不语，寺卿便不再追问，俯身抱紧他，嘴里絮絮说一些直白爱语。  
“殿下，您里面好烫……”  
“嗯。”  
“殿下……我欢喜得很。您喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“殿下，殿下……”

他终于忍不住，一把掐住温子仁，低嘶：“你要不要专心做？”

话音将落，便被结结实实地顶了下来。王子双腿肆意打开，身体如紧绷弓弦，汗是珠落玉盘。他灿烂金发湿得透了，雪白胸腹起伏不定，像一条昏沉鱼儿在水波中滚出鱼肚。

亦不知远海或许真有泣珠的鲛人？要是真有鲛人也该是王子这般模样。

狂风初歇的长安，朱雀街外熙熙攘攘的人声渐渐消逝于白夜之中。天地之间，只剩下星宿交替的静默回响。


End file.
